Severus' Promise
by faith-truth-hope
Summary: Lily shows on Severus' home to make him promise her something very inportant. I am not really good at summaries but give it a try it is really good.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. They are all property of J.K. Rowling.\

July 10, 1980-

He opened the door and let out a gasp. Whatever he had expected to see did not include the sight of his best friend shacking and dripping wet in front of his home.

"Please, please let me in." she begged with tears in her eyes.

Without answering he moved from the doorway and let her enter his home.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Dumbledore… Dumbledore just told me and James about the prophecy. How could you?" Lily Evans said just before she started hitting him in the chest. "How could you tell him, Severus, how could you betray me like this? Do you know that my son will be born just as the seventh month dies? Did you know that if my son is born as he is supposed to, I, we, will be in danger; we will be in his top list to go after! How could you Severus?"

"Lily… Lily… Is this true?" he asked her with a tear in his eyes.

"Yes Severus, it is true you may have just condemned me to my death along with my family. You know why I married James, you know that the only thing kipping me in that relationship is my baby! How could you?" Lily was screaming at the top of her lungs by the time she finished. She felt so exhausted. She could not believe that her best friend, the only man she had truly loved had betrayed her and her child in such a way.

"Lily, I did not know, I had no idea." Severus tried to explain his heart was breaking just by the thought of what he had just done. He couldn't believe it! He had no idea his foolish actions would affect his best friend and the only person he had truly loved in such a way. When he had overheard Dumbledore and Trelawney talking and the prophecy he had run to his master to tell him the news thinking that he would be praised beyond imagination for gathering such knowledge. But what he had received was not praise; on the contrary he had been punished severely. That was when he had finally noticed his mistake; he had noticed that his life was a pathetic one, acting as a slave to someone who had no feelings. He had lost the only love of his life, Lily, because of his foolish ideas. Greatly injured and not knowing what else to do, because he was sure he could not just tell the Dark Lord that he was a bastard, he went to Dumbledore. He had asked and pleaded and turned to the mercy of the greatest wizard in a centaury hopping he would believe him when he told him how ashamed he was about the foolish and stupid mistakes he had made. Dumbledore had finally believed him after making him drink Veritaserum and performing Legilimens on him, but Severus had not complained, he had known that it was the only way to turn back to the light. But Dumbledore had requested that he remain as a spy. He was still a Death Eater but hated the fact. All this had happened over a year ago, August of last year to be exact. How he hated the choices he had made once out of school, even in school.

"Severus, how could you?" Lily keep repeating over and over.

"Lily, look at me," seeing as Lily was nearly in hysterics Severus took he chin in his hand and raised it until their eyes met. His heart broke at seeing her puffy red eyes from crying so much. She had tears in her eyes but also a strong determination. She was determined to protect her unborn child at all costs. "Lily, I am sorry, so sorry, you have no idea how sorry" he pleaded with her, he pleaded o that she could understand and one day be willing to forgive him for his dreadful mistake. "Lily, if I could I would go back in time and change all of my choices in the last couple of years." Lily looked at him before saying.

"Severus, you are my best friend, I love you more than a friend to be truthful, but I can not believe in you this easy, what you did ten months ago if not an easy thing to forget. If you are truly sorry for what you did you will make me a promise. Make the promise right here right now, I want so badly to believe you. I know that you are not a bad person. I know you have a heart. I know you have feelings and that you are one of nicest, must caring persons I have ever met. You are not dark, even when you have to keep that image to be able to survive. Severus please promise me now, right now that if anything happens to me and my son survives you will do everything in your power to protect him, if anything happens to me I want you to promise that you will take care of him as if he was your own, if anything happens to me I want you to promise me that you will tell him the truth, you will tell him the truth about me about James and about yourself, do not lie because you know you are as much a part of my family as James even more because I truly love you, I could not be with you because of your past choices and so I settled for James even if I really didn't fell anything more than friendship for him. I want you to promise me that you will see him as my son, not just James'. Please promise me, I know I will not make it past this war, I do not even think I will make it past Harry's fifth birthday. Severus I know I can count on you no matter what other people believe. I want you to promise me that you will make sure my son is safe. I want you to promise that you will always care about me and so will take care of my son." At the end of her speech Lily was crying and sobbing into Severus arms.

Severus was holding onto Lily for all his life crying silently into her beautiful flaming red hair. He did not know why but suddenly he wanted to promise Lily that he will always be there for her, for her son, no matter what. Taking her chin in his hand once more and lifting it up until their eyes looked at each others' he pulled her close until their foreheads were almost touching. He could see the paths the tears had made on her cheeks and she could see the tears in his eyes and the pain and love that filled the dark eyes. "I promise to always be there for your son, should anything happen to you" he whispered in his ear before giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Thanks" was all she said before enveloping him in a hug and continuing to cry in his shoulder.

A/N: I woke up this morning with this idea already in my head. I don't know my brain apparently did not need to rest last night. Ha ha. So please tell me what you think. Not sure if it is very good but I tried. Tell me what you think please!!!


End file.
